


YOU

by Sagittarukius



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Yonaruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarukius/pseuds/Sagittarukius
Summary: When Sho is looking for the inspiration for his own song.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Another Yonaruki from me :))

To think about it, the first time they met was at the practice room where their groups happened to share the same practice room that made them saw each other almost everyday.

First impression he got about the younger was _a prince_. Handsome face, normal height for a guy and his voice... Well, he could hear the nice voice when he sang or when he talked to his groupmates. Not to mention the smile when they introduced themselves to each other.

That smile was the first thing that trapped Sho immediately.

Only when the program started Sho noticed how quiet the younger was. He was not really talkative except when his friends were around. Maybe, he was the type to show his true color to people he was comfortable with.

But somehow it managed to intrigue Sho to know him even more. Especially after the news about "Shiroiwa Ruki being annoying at night" going around.

Sho knew God was on his side when he saw Ruki walking to B class after the reevaluation test. They became classmate.

It was good that he, Tomo, and Junki already good friends with Kosuke and Fumiya who happened to be Ruki's good friends. So when he and Jun went from C to B, they naturally became close to them too.

He remembered how Tomo kept teasing him because how nervous Sho was when Ruki was around. He had to thank the younger Sixpacks for always initiated a conversation with the prince just so Sho could join in too. But that still didn’t stop him from fidgeting in his seat.

At least them became close helped him to get to know Ruki more.

Sho was sure about his crush on the younger when the position battle happened.

All trainees could see how frustrated Kosuke was with their groupmates. Even Ren always came around to check and cheer him on.

As for Sho, all he wanted was to ask Ruki if he was ok. When people were focusing on Kosuke, Sho might be the only one who noticed the younger's distressed which he masked it well with his calmness.

So when they watched the rerun of the episode and the scene showed Ruki teaching the members in Kosuke’s place, and how thankful Kosuke was to Ruki, Sho couldn't help but feeling a sense of admiration.

_"We wouldn't come this far without Ruki."_

That was what Sho heard as he looked at Ruki who sat two rows in front of him. A shy smile formed on his handsome face as Kosuke and Jun kept teasing him and ruffled his hair playfully.

Sho felt envy, of course. He also wanted to pat the younger’s head just to tell him, _"you did well"._

Instead, Ruki was the who said it to him at the group battle evaluation.

Again, he thanked Tomo for choosing the members for their group.

_"You mean, 'thank you for making Ruki and I in the same group', right?"_ Tomo said with a smirk when Sho thanked him that night.

Well, Tomo was not entirely wrong. Them being in the same group became a solid reasons for them to talk to each other, practice together, even staying in the same room. In short, Sho spent so much time with Ruki which helped them to grow closer. He even experienced the annoying Ruki every night but he didn't mind. Ruki could talk whatever he wanted and Sho would still listen to him happily.

Actually all of those only made his crush to Ruki growing bigger too.

It was when Ruki stepped up to ease the tension between Fumiya and Hico. Something that Sho himself as the leader couldn’t do and he felt so useless about it. But Ruki approached him after that.

_“You did your best as a leader. I’m thankful to you, Sho-kun.”_

That night, Sho wondered how could someone this perfect exists.

It was something normal to be a bit disappointed to be separated from your crush right?

That was what Sho felt, especially when he found out that his crush got touchy and lovey dovey with other people.

_“They’re kids. Stop burning holes on their backs.”_

Sho wanted to slap Tomo so bad but the younger was right. He couldn’t help being jealous seeing Ruki doing touchy coreography with Shion and Taiga. But....who was he to feel like that?

So he could only slump on his seat. Just enjoying Ruki’s beautiful smile was enough, he hoped.

_“YONASHIRO SHO!”_

The moment he heard his name being called, Sho didn’t know whether to be happy or not. Of course, debuting was his dream he prayed for since the start. But knowing one of his Sixpacks brothers didn’t make it was frustating too.

He was ready to cry when Tomo’s words stopped him.

_“Go get your man, Bro!”_

Damn.

The next thing he remembered was Ruki became the first person to welcome him to his seat. That big smile literally eased him. Especially knowing how he could see that smile forever. Or so he hoped, at that time.

***

“...-kun!”

Sho finally comes back to reality. He turns to the voice only for his right cheek getting poked at by a finger. Then, that wide grin of a very familiar face comes into the view.

“You’re spacing out.” He said.

Sho mumbles a quite sorry as a reply but the guy already back to his business.

“Almost finish?” Sho asks while looking at the papers around them. The younger looks up from his guitar and nods excitedly.

“Wanna hear?”

“Sure.”

Sho can’t take his eyes off of the younger guy beside him. He takes notes of how he closes his eyes as his fingers playing with the guitar. How his voice really sounds perfect with the new song he sings. By the time he stops, they smile at each other.

“It’s nice.” Sho comments, a smile still stays on his face.

“Thanks. It still needs some touches though.” Ruki huffs before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “How about yours?”

“Hm?”

“Already got the inspiration for your song?”

Sho can’t help staring at Ruki who is now looking curiously at him. His eyes, his nose, his lips and everything about him as Sho remembers everything..

“Yeah.” Sho smiles. “a perfect one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Yasu~
> 
> and also..
> 
> YASUFUMISHUTAKATSUN DEBUT GUYSS!!   
> LET'S CRY TOGETHER!!


End file.
